A Marriage Shock
by Darmed
Summary: The Millennium Earl wants to make peace with the exorcists. But only on one condition... Tyki/Allen This is a translation from Junoan's original, in French.


**Oh, first of all, a very happy birthday, Junoan! This is not your present, for I had been planning on posting this ages ago.**

**This is not written by me, this is written by Junoan in French and merely translated. The original is called "Un Marriage Choc".**

**--+**

**A Marriage Shock**

The Millennium Earl wants to make peace with the exorcists. But only on one condition... Tyki/Allen

**--+**

Allen felt great. It was a beautiful day for coming to the Black Order. The sun was shining, the birds sang and Akuma couldn't destroy anything. Wait a minute! The Akuma! But what were they doing at the exorcist's headquarters? A little explanation is needed...

**--+**

The Order and the Millennium Earl with his Clan of Noah had decided to make peace; they stopped the war. The peace was beautiful and well-planned. It was decided that there would be a marriage between a member of each camp.

The only thing that was left was to choose who would happily – or unhappily – be elected for marriage for the sake of peace.

From the Black Order's side, only exorcists could be candidates; the regular human being would not last long with a member of the Noah clan.

Lenalee was excluded from that. The Supervisor refused his sister to be married at all costs. And there was no doubt, that he would do everything to sabotage the wedding and make life difficult for the husband, if they chose.

Miranda was excluded. Her legendary clumsiness and the way she was to blame for and would apologize for each error would surely irritate the Noah, who were not known for their patience.

Krory was excluded. The "bonds" of Noah, Jasdevi, hated him and would probably try to kill him silently. Or rather, with firecrackers and fireworks. That was a most discreet murder.

Kanda was excluded. His grumpy and antisocial character would be liked by a playful Noah. They also hated him for having killed one of their side, Skin Bolik. Besides, he obviously lacked manners.

Chaoji was excluded. He was still a novice and there was nothing the Noah hated more. Besides, such things did not fit the beauty of Noah.

And Lavi was also excluded. He certainly was an exorcist, but he was also the successor of the Bookman clan, one known for not attaching any links with people. It did not completely stand at the side of the Black Order.

Allen remained. The only one who was not hated, and actually quite appreciated by the clan of Noah and the Millennium Earl. They also wanted to get the "musician" among them back; restore the lost member of their family.

Komui discussed the matter with the head of the Order and the Millennium Earl. They now had to settle the final details, for example, who the lucky Noah would be.

After a few minutes, the three of them dispersed to their respective camps.

**--+**

"Nii-san? Then..."

"-... We decided to conclude a marriage... a marriage between an exorcist and a Noah."

A large silence followed the declaration of the Supervisor.

"We therefore arrived at an agreement... We will marry the person here who is most familiar with the Noah. With that, I mean... Allen Walker."

The young, cursed boy turned to Komui, looking annoyed.

"W...What? How could you?"

Then he bowed his head so nobody was able to see his face.

"Allen?"

Allen raised his head and gave one of his most dazzling and angelic smiles he possibly had in his beautiful smiles-array.

Then, the temperature dropped suddenly, everyone beginning to shiver, wondering where the sudden change in temperature came from.

Only Lenalee, Lavi and Krory, who had already had the opportunity to see Allen in the mode they called "Dark Allen", recoiled suddenly when seeing him wear this expression.

He gave Komui a slow, disturbing smile, making him feel oddly nervous.

"Komui-san?"

A dark aura seemed to appear around Allen.

"Uh, yes, Allen-kun?"

Then, only a second later, the white-haired exorcist hugged his supervisor, in hopes of killing him.

Fortunately for said Supervisor, Lenalee, Lavi and Miranda prevented him from doing so.

They went to calm him, and after several minutes he sat down, trying to stop his murderous intentions from trying to make him kill the imbecile with beret.

"Nii-san – with whom would Allen have to marry?"

Another great silence fell.

"With... Tyki Mikk."

Then, a second later, you could see a white-haired exorcist had vanished, too shocked by the revelation.

**--+**


End file.
